dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Free (New Earth)
Big Barda (2nd wife), Highfather (father), Vayla (mother), Big Breeda (mother-in-law), Orion (adopted brother) | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Genesisian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = God of Freedom and Escape | PlaceOfBirth = New Genesis | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Mister Miracle #1 | Quotation = He didn't become the world's greatest escape artist for the applause. He did it to survive. | Speaker = Batman | QuoteSource = Superman/Batman Vol 1 11 | HistoryText = Mister Miracle was Scott Free, the god of escape in the New Gods mythology. Originally, the boy Scott Free was the son of Highfather Izaya, the ruler of New Genesis. However, as part of a diplomatic move to stop a destructive war against the planet Apokolips, Highfather agreed to an exchange of children with his enemy Darkseid. In doing so, he surrendered Scott Free to the care of his enemy while he received his enemy's son, Orion. For years, Scott Free grew up in the care of Granny Goodness, a sadistic minion of Darkseid who oversaw the training of Darkseid's forces with inhuman intensity. As he matured, Scott learned that he had a natural talent for escaping and overcoming seemingly impossible traps. His talent and his love for freedom were furthered by Himon, a natural troublemaker and the one god whom Darkseid's forces weren't able to capture. Scott refused to be hardened by the planet's cruel abuse and kept his innocence and hope in the midst of such darkness. He fell in love with Big Barda, a warrior who was leader of an elite squad of woman warriors known as the Female Furies; she in turn was won over by his innocence and goodness, and later married him. Eventually, Scott Free escaped and fled to Earth. Once there, he became the protégé of a circus escape artist, Thaddeus Brown, whose stage name was Mister Miracle. Brown was impressed with Scott's skills (especially as supplemented with various advanced devices he had taken from his previous home). Scott also befriended Brown's assistant, a dwarf named Oberon. When Thaddeus Brown was murdered, Scott Free assumed the identity of Mister Miracle. Barda later followed Scott, and the two used their powers, equipment, and skills in the war against Darkseid, who was still interested in recapturing both of them. Unknown to Darkseid, Scott eventually acquired the complete Anti-Life Equation, Darkseid's ultimate desire. However, his will was strong enough to resist the temptation to use it. For a time, Scott was appointed leader of New Genesis in the wake of Highfather's death, but relinquished his position and god-powers to Takion, not wishing to be tied down by the constraints of such leadership, with help by the wizard, Shazam. On Earth, the two have often accompanied Orion, and all three have served on the Justice League. For a time Scott retired as an active hero, and Shilo Norman took his place as Mister Miracle. Death of the New Gods Following the murder of Barda, Scott became increasingly unstable. Changing his uniform to a darker version, he flung himself into the investigation conducted by Superman and Orion, briefly considering that Orion was responsible. Discovering the corpses of the Forever People, Scott used the Anti-Life Equation to resurrect their soulless bodies to try to determine their murderer, but they dissolved their bodies rather than tell. Finally, when Superman and Scott confronted Orion, Scott allowed the Anti-Life Equation to take over, trying to kill Orion, only for Orion to reveal that he was attempting to draw the murderer out. Finally, Superman and Scott traveled to the Source Wall, where they found a second composed of the dead New Gods. Superman revealed that the murderer, posing as Himon, was actually the Infinity-Man. Scott unleashed the equation to try and destroy the Infinity-Man, only for the Infinity Man to reveal that he was an agent of the Source, attempting to reunite with the Anti-Life and create a fifth world. Broken by the knowledge that he had violated every one of his principles to avenge his wife, only to discover that the murderer was the god he had worshiped for so long, Scott Free allowed the Source/Anti-Life entity to kill him. Resurrection He was resurrected along with the other New Gods on the Fifth World. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** * : When utilizing his full godly potential, Mister Miracle wields a cosmic energy field called "Alpha Effect" or "Alpha Energy", which acts an antithetical energy source to the "Omega Effect" or "Omega Energy". This Effect allows him to transverse through time and space, heal living beings, fully restore creatures back from death, and control energy to an almost boundless degree. The Effect also augments his physical abilities and augments his Aero-discs. Using the Alpha Effect, Scott could also manipulate the divine energies of other gods, draining them and returning their energies with equal force enough to incapacitate as demonstrated with Thor. | Abilities = * : Mr. Miracle is the World's Greatest Escape Artist from it going to a self proclaimed title to a reality. He can escape most bindings in his sleep. In fact he has passed beyond unconscious competence in the realm of meta-cognition. He is aware of the unconscious procedures he's mastered and can modify them in their use with other skills or to use new knowledge. He is marginally better at escapes than the Batman, though it would take another expert to make that determination. Much of his skill is the result of his advanced nervous system. Scott has studied the science of traps. He could probably make the Joker green with envy. In addition to building traps, Scott can invent new ones using primitive or Fourth World tech. Mr. Miracle usually knows as much about a trap as the builder. As a corollary Scott is very knowledgeable about security and jails. He learned from the best on Apokolips and escaped the X-Pit and other traps at a young age. ** : Scott is very good at picking locks and carries an electro pick hidden in his costume. * : Scott Free is a pacifist and never uses violence unless all other means are exhausted. That doesn't mean he's a pushover. He is as skilled as the Blue Beetle or Black Canary, he was training like a warrior by Granny Goodness. In combat, Mr. Miracle often uses his acrobatic skill and extraordinary leaps and flips to outflank opponents and his enhanced reflexes to dodge attacks. Scott is a good marksman but not familiar with thrown or melee weapons. They can hurt people. * : Despite the personal efforts of Granny Goodness, Scott Free rejected the totalitarian values of Darkseid, long yearning for freedom from Apokolips. Additionally, he was able to resist the lure of using the Anti-Life Equation for many years. His ability to resist the Equation was broken, however, following the death of Barda and his increasing instability. * : Scott has seen a lot of the universe. He is knowledgeable about the Fourth World and much of our Universe. He can navigate a star ship or use a Boom Tube. He knows the people and places of New Genesis, Apokolips and Earth. He also has a working knowledge of many areas of Earth from his years on tour. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = * Concussion Bombs: These tiny devices can be deployed to daze an opponent. * Duplicate Test Dummy: Scott has a robot duplicate that is a perfect physical match. Mentally it leaves a bit to be desired. The robot has enough intelligence to operate a jet aircraft, it isn't very verbose or good at personal interaction. Scott has used the robot as a decoy or to test out a new trap. He has gotten very good at fixing the dummy. * Deathtraps: Scott has a variety of deathtraps he keeps around to train. Anyone breaking into his basement is in for a scare and might walk away thinking Scott was a serial killer. The traps are not set up and functional unless Scott is using one to train. But they can be lethal. He usually doesn't train this way unless Barda is around to bail him out. * Cape: Mr. Miracle's cape is made of a memory fibroid from New Genesis. Scott's Mother Box can transmute the cape into a cocoon that can withstand a sizable explosion. This can only be done once. The transmutation is not permanent and destroys the cape. * Costume: Mr. Miracle's costume is based on Thaddeus Brown's. It seems to be skin tight, except for the gloves and cape. In reality it contains numerous hidden pockets. Each glove and boot has a pocket and the slim utility belt contains half a dozen more. The full-length flowing cape is attached with fasteners that can detach it in a moment to allow for greater freedom of movement. In a secret pocket on his right upper arm Scott hides his Mother Box. * Electronic Pick: An electro pick is a small tool hidden within Mr. Miracle's costume, which allows him to secretly help him escape traps he's been locked into. * Gloves: The gloves have wide cuffs that hold secret pockets for Scott's multi-cube and assorted picks. Small explosive charges can be stored safely between the fingers. In addition the gloves can fire concussion blasts and contain a fingertip laser for fine welding or burning out a lock. The palms contain magnets to let Scott cling to metal surfaces and adhesion pads letting him hang on virtually anywhere. Scott's gloves are fireproof and damage resistant. * Mask: Mr. Miracle's mask contains back up circuitry for his Mother Box and a life support unit. The back up circuits let Scott use his Mother Box hands free. The life support system lets him conserve Mother Box power in hostile environments instead of having her provide him with an atmosphere. The mask is tight fitting and sometimes uncomfortable but Scott is one of the few superheroes who doesn't mind pulling his mask off on the job to get some fresh air. * Motherbox: This living computer gives Miracle advice and information. * Micro-Suction Cups: Micro-suction cups are another tool hidden in Mr. Miracle's gloves. They are tiny cups that are nearly invisible, he can use to scale walls or cling to ceilings. Scott uses these when he wants to conserve his aero-disc power or when the slight sound of an aero-disc might give him away. * X-Ray Contacts: X-ray Contact lenses are tiny devices worn on the eyes. They can see through several inches of normal matter, enough to see the inner workings of a lock or other small device. Mr. Miracle's lenses can only scan an area a few inches on a side. | Transportation = * Aero-Discs: Thin metal plates about a foot across. The New Gods use them for personal travel. They can reach speeds of 250 mph and attain altitudes of a few hundred feet. They can hover. Scott has modified his discs considerably. They are designed to retract into his boots when not in use. He also added magnets to let him cling to a metal wall or ceiling and toe knives to let him cut ropes or nets in flight. | Weapons = * Multi-Cube: It is a peripheral device for Mr. Miracle's Mother Box. The cube was designed by Mr. Miracle to use the transmutation power of the Mother Box to create a number of preset mechanisms in its interior. All of these functions are much easier to perform that improvised transmutation. They can be activated in combat and other stressful situations. | Notes = * Mister Miracle's true name is unknown. Even he cannot remember it. As a child, Granny Goodness provided him with the name Scott Free as a pun on the phrase " ". | Trivia = * Mister Miracle also has the complete Anti-Life Equation, the Anti-Life Equation is said to give the being who learns it power to dominate the will of all sentient and sapient races. It is called the Anti-Life Equation because "if someone possesses absolute control over you—you're not really alive." But he refuses to use it as it reduces other beings to mindless slaves. Most recently in the anger for the death of Barda and his friends, Scott has revealed he possesses greater power as the embodiment of the Anti-Life Equation, this power for all purposes allows him to warp reality, space, time, matter and antimatter on a cosmic level. The ability is apparently fueled by rage and negative emotions which Scott himself doesn't have a personality for normally. * Mister Miracle has an Alpha Effect that is the antithesis of Darkseid's Omega Effect. Although eventually choosing relinquish the power, he still kept a sliver behind for use. | Recommended = * | Wikipedia = Mister Miracle | Links = * Mister Miracle at Comic Book Database }} Category:Justice League International members